


军装play

by AntheaQing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing





	军装play

“也许我能有幸与Mr.Stark进行一点私下交流，”Peter语气平淡地说，隔着大半个会议长桌直视对面的男人，明明是公事公办的口吻，却有意无意地在敬称上加了重音，“这一次的武器项目合作，还有更多细节可以探讨。”

 

Tony指尖转动着一支钢笔，神色不明，挑了挑嘴角答到:“乐意奉陪，小将军。”

 

随口的昵称透出一贯的玩世不恭，坐在桌边的副手不由擦了擦冷汗，唯恐年轻气盛的将军动了怒气，毕竟军方和Stark工业的合作举足轻重。

 

然而Peter只是目光沉沉地落在男人脸上，两人若无旁人的对视打量，气氛说不上算不算得剑拔弩张。

 

还是Peter先开了口，年轻将军站起来理了理自己前襟的细微褶皱，向Tony做了个“请”的手势。

 

男人心有退缩之意却还是沉稳接招，出了会议室一前一后地沿着走廊慢步，他目光停在前方Peter挺直的脊背上，终究生出一丝轻如尘埃的叹息。

 

六年不见男孩长大了，从腼腆少年成了位高权重的年轻将军。

 

重逢显得仓促又意外，倘若早知这次军方派出接洽的人是Peter·Parker，他说什么也会把这桩事推给Pepper。

 

那年初见隔着军营的人潮喧嚷，少年不过初出茅庐，亦步亦趋地跟在来观摩的总裁身边，说来不过是个闲职分派给新兵，却无意成就了一生枷锁。

 

他始终是带了两分心虚的，明明一局棋是他大势在握，Peter从开场便甘于俯首称臣，千回百转，却还是他先做了逃兵。

 

当初狠了心放开手，不过是想把纯粹的少年推到乱世以外，他自己头上顶着Stark的姓氏将他牢牢束缚在风暴中心，早没了索求的资格。

 

他只是舍不得伸手去碰——Peter·Parker是真正意义上的少年，过了忙于学业和校庆舞会的年龄，也怀抱追逐微芒的一腔孤勇。

 

男孩还愿意相信一枚银币可以换得驶向月球的单程票，糖果浸过银河化作辰星挂在夜幕上熠熠生辉，流浪诗人的大衣口袋破了洞便用韵词来补。

 

相信。

 

是了，Tony忽然明了，这便是Peter最大的不同——即使见过那么多麻木冷漠，他还会选择相信善良，即使见过那么多卑鄙阴暗，他还是会选择相信高尚，即使“相信”会带来原可袖手旁观的麻烦和痛楚，Peter还会燃尽温柔选择相信。

 

他走过残酷风雪也不曾遗弃乌托邦，见过草枯木朽也愿意守候冰雪消融，经过长夜漫漫也始终相信曙光将至。

 

他身上还有光。

 

可那时的Tony·Stark，自问已给不起同等的全力以赴，乱世中想求一份随心所欲，代价沉重得风月尽失。

 

半生烽火半生喧嚣，像是伤口结了痂封在火山口，一面缝上了岩浆沸腾，一面堵上了灰烬散落，任由活火山在死寂中冷却冰冻。

 

其实无关信任与否抑或情意轻重，不过是他习惯于将自己逼入绝境，到头来只剩狼狈退避这一条路可走。

 

Peter望向他时欢喜都明晃晃地刻在眼睛里，昭然若揭又藏形匿影，他习惯了被苛求和索取，可少年的心思那样纯粹，只有一颗真心完完整整地双手奉上，追着他走了那样远，却只得一个回眸便抵得过整个世界。

 

他在对的时间里遇见对的人，于是止步不前，把最好的留在触不可及处，朱砂痣便来不及磨砺成蚊子血，白月光也腻不成剩饭粒。

 

这半生走来他得到过也失去过，皆如指缝流沙转瞬而逝，起点与终局都剩孑然一身。

 

那些曾说过要陪他一起走下去的人，在剖白心意时何尝不是坚定又真诚？

 

只是誓言一字一句瑰丽，承诺一笔一划真挚，都没能抵过岁月年复一年淘洗。

 

他的世界高高在上又摇摇欲坠，再承受不起一个Peter·Parker。

 

于是放任靠近演变成不辞而别，华丽篇章还未奏响便戛然而止在第一个音符，离开时只来得及向Rhodes上校嘱托一句多加照拂。

 

逃窜般辗转了半个世界，Tony·Stark活在报纸上电视中和聚光灯下，却没多一分勇气跨入温柔里。

 

回忆尽头便是现实，跨越六年时光的重逢像一场往复回环，年轻将军站在走廊边的房间口停了一停，并不回过身:“先生终于肯再出现了。”

 

Peter的语气低得如同最轻微不过的委屈，像薄薄的云翳轻易被风吹散，甚至没等一句回答便又恢复了常态。

 

青年开了休息室的门，侧身让Tony先进了室内，金属扣板啪嗒一声合上，防弹门落了锁，隔绝了一切声响。Tony不自觉微微一颤，独处于封闭空间让他莫名生出了点滴慌乱，面上却还是镇定自若的模样。

 

他侧头看向身后，Peter却似乎并未被这微妙氛围影响，墨绿军帽随手揭下挂在木架上，一缕棕色鬓发落在额角，垂下眼睑慢慢解开自己袖扣，半截袖子工整地卷起，手臂线条利落流畅。

 

暖黄的灯光映射而下，照着青年脸颊轮廓比六年前锋利许多，白色衬衫解开第三颗扣子，微敞着胸膛隐约可见腹肌轮廓。

 

Tony挑了挑眉，斜靠着简洁书桌，语气透着故作戏谑:“我很期待你的私人会谈，小将军。”尾音转了一个调，带了逗弄的意味。

 

然而面前的人已不是六年前轻易红透了耳根的少年，Peter只是不动声色地顿了顿，便迈腿靠近，颀长身形落下一道影子，将男人笼在自己臂弯里。

 

“先生，”他语调低沉，温热气息洒落在Tony耳廓，“您不是想看武器演示吗？”

 

修长指骨包裹在白手套中，指尖摩擦手腕皮肤时棉质布料略显粗糙，青年轻佻地扣住男人的手腕，蹭过军装下的情欲轮廓。

 

Tony使了巧劲想反手挣开禁锢，却被格斗术练得炉火纯青的小将军拉得更近，Peter用鼻梁轻轻蹭了蹭他的脖颈，出其不意地张口留下不轻不重的咬痕。

 

“嘶——”Tony生了几分恼怒，力气不占优势便顺势去够青年别在后腰的皮质枪套，“你是属狗的吗？”

 

Peter顿了顿，到底忍不住温柔，舔舐着那圈咬痕，像是标记了领地容不得旁人靠近，手掌不老实地沿着腰线探入男人衣装。

 

被枪口抵住左肩时他一点也不意外，任由Tony卸了他的配枪撑开两人距离。Peter仍然揽着他的腰，懒洋洋地瞥了一眼手枪，唇角勾起似笑非笑的弧度:

 

“枪里有五发子弹，先生，您要是不开火，我就要吻您了。”

 

Tony微微眯起眼:“弄清楚你在做什么，小将军。”他唇上还残存着青年吻过的力度，脖颈上留着斑驳痕迹，在凌乱的衣领间更显眼。

 

Peter摊了摊手，没有指出Tony不仅没拉保险，甚至食指没有扣在扳机上，这威胁太过虚张声势，他笃定男人舍不得，从下士攀到将军的位置，用六年时间在战火里滚过一遭，也不过是豪赌能否换得站在先生身侧。

 

他手臂上有浅淡的伤痕，是刀锋和弹片留下的勋章，大大方方地显露在男人眼前，这六年错失的辛苦藏在荣耀背后，他独自在荒原上走得艰难，为了抵达名为Tony·Stark的终点。

 

“这次您不能再逃开我了，”Peter凑上去讨好般亲了亲先生的手腕，抬眼间是势在必得的色彩，“我已经用六年证明我有资格站在您身边，也可以用六十年来证明这不是年少的一时兴起。”

 

乱世中万物四方尽是沧桑，战乱连绵的年代Tony目睹过太多残酷，葬歌来不及奏响，教堂早遗失了神像，冗长的经文焚于战火，余烬作了棺木上一抔灰土，任由十字架上鲜血滴浸入圣水。

 

Peter·Parker却太过与众不同——淌过战火尘埃也不染硝烟气息，经过颠沛流离也不沾污浊颜色。

 

肩勋别在军装上闪着金属光泽，每一枚都在陈述子弹、刀枪和炮火，偏生他笑起来时眼睛弯成月牙，酒窝里填了春风十里，眉宇是用饱蘸阳光的笔触描了轮廓。

 

Tony定定地望入青年眼底幽深暗潮，片刻之后狼狈地偏过脸，多年来一再自我说服和加固心防，却抵不过Peter眼中滚烫的炽烈。

 

他构筑了原则却溃退得惨败，权衡过利益却输给了心绪，从来奈何不得Peter的固执，六年前轻易软了心肠，六年后便更无力推拒一腔赤诚。

 

叹息滑落在月色里，隐秘情事在黑夜肆意生长，青年的任性妄为说到底是Tony的一退再退，是他默认了Peter握上他的手，那么往后乱世危局也再不放开。

 

Peter将他压入柔软床垫，指节卡入尾椎凹陷的弧度契合得严丝密缝，将亲吻雕刻在每寸领土宣示主权，用唇齿烙印鲜花与小雏菊的不规则形状，青紫红痕交错，细密地布局在脖颈至胸膛。

 

修长手指攀越背脊抵达巅峰，又顺着锁骨描摹过颈窝的深度，轻而易举引起Tony的呜咽迷失在战栗的频率间。

 

青年指腹间有薄薄的茧，用枪托和刀柄磨砺了纹理，顺着腰腹绕过一圈循环，顺势分开Tony的膝盖将双腿压得更开。

 

他轻车熟路地挑起白色衬衫下摆，手指探入丞待开发的幽境，寻着一分潮湿缓慢地进入，抵压着柔软深入体内。

 

低喃从滚烫心脏涌至喉管，顺着神经末梢滑落一声叹息，字句浸染了汗水滴落在皮肤上，又被汹涌情潮撞击得破碎。

 

Tony咬着手指勉强咽回几乎脱口而出的呻吟，体内肆虐的手指又加了两根，有恃无恐般开疆扩土。

 

“Peter……”男人在喘息间隙呢喃这个名字，语气轻得唯恐击碎南柯一梦。潋滟水光模糊了视线，他下意识伸手将Peter拉下来靠得更近，任由对方仔细吻去生理性泪水。

 

他想要的太多，渴求的太多，多年前的一步之错几乎断送了阳光，直至冰层骤然融化，昔日的男孩走尽千里征程向他奔来，炽烈得像一场台风，而他不再放手让风暴过境。

 

指尖擦过凸起的柔软引起Tony的颤抖，青年抵住那个奇妙点位便按了下去，换得男人急促的长吟来不及吞回腹中。

 

接下来交错的频率更加快速，Tony颤抖得连嘴唇也咬不住，手指仓皇中纠紧了床单，过于剧烈的刺激让他如同被置于烈日与冰雪之间无处可逃。

 

男人下意识得想逃，退避成了他的保护壳，偏偏双腿软得无力，体力过好的小将军桎梏着他的腰，Tony好不容易退开一厘米又被狠狠拉回原位进入得更深。

 

“不……不要了……”他语气透出了呜咽，断断续续的抽噎打破了句子的完整性，连拒绝都来不及说清。

 

男孩的嘴唇忙着亲吻和在他脖颈间留下印记，坚挺的鼻梁蹭过Tony的耳廓，哄骗的语调听起来不太可靠:“嘘嘘……没事，没事的，Mr.Stark，你可以接受这个……”

 

被人拿捏着要害操控着感官，不安全感如同病毒侵蚀着中枢神经，在绝境中锻造的本能督促着他逃离，乱世里练就的危机鸣警几乎成了本能。

 

但这是Peter——失而复得，心心念念，忠于他的，属于他的……这世上唯一一个他可以毫无顾忌宣告拥有的人。

 

这个事实奇异地抹平了所有棱角，Tony松懈下来将自己更加放松，任由酥麻快感如罂粟般勾动神经嵌入骨髓，却如隔皮瘙痒般难以缓解。

 

“先生……”Peter微微气息不稳，轻咬着Tony的耳朵，索求的语气正直得像是战斗报告，“我想要你。”

 

这并不是个疑问句，陈述的尾音刚刚落下，下一秒便换做滚烫欲望直直嵌入男人体内，子弹上了膛，枪管便挑开了潮湿雾色，一寸寸撑开褶皱将爱意舒展。

 

Tony倏地弓起脊背，手指胡乱地抠住Peter的肩胛骨，细微的疼痛和快感一起渗透四肢百骸，他挣扎着推开又好像只是想契合得更深，沾在睫毛上摇摇欲坠的泪珠终于滚落且一发不可收拾。

 

疼痛让他感到真实，再不是虚妄的黄粱美梦，他几乎在渴求更多，被贯穿，被填满，被深爱。

 

“疼……你先、唔……”虚虚勾着青年脖颈的手用了力气，他干脆在小将军肩上咬下了口，印了牙印又添上吻痕，用斑驳痕迹宣告主权。

 

过去烽火连绵的几年里他吞下炽痛如炭火也泰然自若，别人只当他无欲无求无情无心，这狂澜骇浪中最需的便是机械傀儡，缺了感性支柱才作得了中流砥柱，谁管那笑容是否靠汽油运作。

 

这些年郁积的骂名和艰难他不怨辛苦也不露艰辛，黑夜里站得久了也没奢想过靠近黎明。

 

只是此时此刻，在重逢的怀抱里，忽然就连半点委屈也忍受不得，无理取闹和占有欲强都找了宣泄口，唯剩的这半颗残缺心脏便这样交付出去，忍不了疼也受不得狠。

 

Peter停下进攻趋势，小心翼翼地将男人搂得更紧，指尖轻轻按揉契合得严丝密缝的弧度，似乎再深一分便要撑过极限。

 

Peter低下头去寻男人的唇，描摹殷红间残留的烟草气味，寻着六年前未曾出口的字句:“I love you，Tony. ”

 

他不过语气平静地陈述事实，裹挟着洪流击碎了浮冰，像极了流莺折下的第一枝春。

 

浪涛翻叠时带过潮汐涌起，被硝烟灰薶剜去的半轮圆月重见天日，敬称染了戏谑，从眼角轮至眉梢，流年在先生的脸上划过的痕迹里潜藏着浅淡又朦胧的风霜，都被青年以炽热唇舌一一吻过，舔舐焦糖色眼眸中凝结的水汽成露。

 

是毫无保留的热切浸入血管点燃了盛夏，是小心翼翼的温柔扰乱心跳融化了寒冬。是无数次欲言又止和坦坦荡荡的我爱你，是兜兜转转再相逢，走尽疆域四方也未曾走出你的心房。

 

情潮卷过理智沉入海底，热吻成了赖以呼吸的习惯，眼泪和呻吟都被冲撞得破碎，剧烈的快感过于持久，从午夜辗转至凌晨。

 

恍惚间Tony连自己如何求饶，或是准确地说求了几次饶都记不清晰，只能勉强跟随青年的节奏沉浮跌宕，曦光将明时他终于得以休息，枪管熄了火将温存打磨。

 

他迷迷糊糊亲了亲青年的鼻梁，便靠着对方胸膛睡得安稳，最后的最后连Peter又在他耳边低喃了几遍爱字情语也模模糊糊，却记得今晚做了多年来唯一一场没有炮火声的梦。

 

战争总是疮痍又破碎，碾过痴心妄想与年少轻狂，他走过残垣断壁守得枯木重生，还能寻得拨云见日的阳光。

 

年华流转过风霜，你还是我眼中心底最初的光。


End file.
